In a valve timing control device, when an operating fluid of a lock release passage is acted on a lock member to withdraw the lock member from a lock groove, if foreign substances, such as minute metal pieces or metal powder, are mixed with the operating fluid, the foreign substances tend to stay in the lock groove. If the foreign substances are jammed between the lock member and the lock groove, it is a hindrance in the smooth displacement of the lock member, which is liable to result in a bad influence on the extending or withdrawing operation of the lock member.
For this reason, a valve timing control device of a related art has a foreign substance receiving space in the rotational member formed with an accommodation portion for the lock member, in which the foreign substance receiving space is communicated with the lock groove when the relative rotational phase of a driven side rotational member with respect to the driving side rotational member is adjusted at a specific phase. Since the foreign substances are collected in the foreign substance receiving space, the jamming of the foreign substances is prevented (e.g., refer to JP-A-2007-247509 (Patent Document 1)).
In the related art, the jamming of the foreign substances is prevented by collecting the foreign substances in the foreign substance receiving space. Therefore, as the foreign substances are stacked in the foreign substance receiving space, the stacked foreign substances are liable to flow out toward the lock groove in accordance with rotation stop of the internal combustion engine. As a result, there is a drawback in that it is difficult to prevent the foreign substances from jamming between the lock member and the lock groove for a long period of time.
A need thus exists for a valve timing control device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.